HystericalMuse
|style = Normal: | Separates sentences with vertical lines, and ends messages with two vertical lines. || Places a ` apostrophe after lowercase d`, to make them look like music notes. Uses music puns liberally and whenever possible. Uses -- instead of ellipses, and replaces some words with musical symbols. ("Accent" to >, "repeat" to :, "sharp" to #, and so on) Perfect syntax and grammar otherwise. Angry: \ VERTICAL LINES BECOME SLANTED, AND BEGINS TYPING IN ALL CAPS.\ POSITION OF LINES STARTS GETTING A BIT SPORADIC.\ \ |zodiac = Natural Sign |specibus = Batonkind |modus = Microphone |relations = The Artistan - Ancestor Medeia Shakar - Moirail Frigus Insinu - Mortal nemesis Yaskha Hypate - Dancestor Apollo - Lusus |planet = Land of Deserts and Clouds }} Ronove Hypate, also known by his handle hystericalMuse, is a land-dwelling troll with a particular penchant for all things musical. And killing meowbeasts. Interests and Hobbies Ronove has an affinity for music, and strives to emulate the great composers before him in every way he can. He always insists on wearing his cape, allegedly worn by a musician who used what is now Ronove's hive as a performance center...even though it has led to more failed hunts in the forest than he'd care to admit. One of his favorite idle activities is to compose songs in his head. Even his typing quirk tries to capture this by emulating sheet music. Ronove also has some very strong opinions on how the Alternian society should function, but rarely voices these opinions aloud in fear of persecution. In particular, he despises the contemptuous demeanor of the nobles and loathes the idea of unnecessary violence. However, he has little qualms to killing something in order to achieve a purpose or overarching goal. He just has little patience for those that kill for killing's sake and nothing else. Ronove has a deep and profound hatred for all meowbeasts, and firmly believes that they are trying to take over the universe. Therefore, one of his most common activities is to go hunting, usually in the forests near his hive, for meowbeasts so he can kill them and diminish their alleged hold on Alternia, one creature at a time. He also cares little for FLARPing, seeing the constant bloodshed and detachment from reality as pointless, frivolous, and overall a complete waste of time. Personality Ronove, as his trolltag suggests, is usually very neurotic and prone to frothing rage spasms and/or dissolving into a quivering mess. He's very spiteful, and if the person in question manages to offend him badly enough, he will stop at nothing until that offfense is avenged. His moirail has done a good job with keeping his wildly fluctuating emotions in check, but he still has moments of anger every now and then. Also of note is that Ronove is typically dead serious about almost everything. He very rarely cracks jokes, and can get quite easily frustrated if an excessive amount of silliness is involved, which can lead to a bit of a blunt demeanor. Ronove tries his hardest to take matters professionally, but can delve into venomous and flippant sarcasm at times, usually when a certain Frigus Insinu is involved. Ronove, in spite of his attempts at professionalism, tends to be very insecure about his own shortcomings, most prominently the matter of quadrants, which he's struggled with for as long as he could remember. Other insecurities include his complete inaptitude as far as architectural matters go, and his slow learning speed in regards to most games. Relationships Apollo Apollo, Ronove's houndbeast lusus, has served as his guide, sparring partner, combat instructor, and loyal companion...or so he thinks. In reality, Apollo is a bit of a jerk, constantly scaring away both potential friends and the friends he already has. Ronove disregards it as simply being over-protectiveness, but he has his doubts. After being fused with a meowbeast and becoming Meowpollosprite in the events of Hivetrapped, the relationship between Ronove and his lusus-turned-sprite has started going downhill. Blaming Ronove for being fused with the object of his unfaltering hatred, the first thing he did after being turned into a sprite was yell in Ronove's face, grab and throttle him for a good few minutes, then toss him back onto the ground and go off to sulk. Medeia Shakar Ronove's jade-blooded moirail, met him when he tried hunting down her meowbeast lusus. Not exactly the best of first impressions. Medeia, however, knew that Ronove was more misguided than actively malicious, and welcomed him as her friend for a while after the incident. To this day, her meowbeast is the only creature of its kind that Ronove doesn't want to kill. Medeia serves as a well-needed guide to help Ronove smooth out his emotion-related difficulties, and has taught him numerous ways to calm himself down before he does something stupid. Ronove, after a lot of stammering and nervousness, proposed the moiralleigance to her eventually, and she gladly accepted. Since then, the two have been practically inseperable. ...that is, until she gets killed by meteors in Hivetrapped. Then he freaks out just a bit. Frigus Insinu Ronove's mortal nemesis and quite possibly the epitome of everything he despises about highbloods in general. They originally met when Ronove tried FLARPing for the first time, though it was less of proper introductions and more of Ronove seeing the guy slaughter some lowbloods, followed by Ronove becoming disgusted and leaving. As fate would have it, their two Hives are situated unfortunately close to one another. Ronove's snarkiness and sarcasm increases exponentially whenever the seadweller's concerned, which some people have mistaken for calignous feelings. Ronove, however, is revolted by the idea and always reinforces that the hatred is purely and utterly platonic. Anuran Walabi One of Ronove's earliest and closest friends, due to their common interest in complaining about how terrible and backwards they think Alternian society is. One of them has a tendency to get the other pissed off at times, due to Anuran's accidental insensitivity and arrogant overtones clashing with Ronove's emotional sensitivity and level-headedness. They almost always manage to reconcile afterwards, though. Trivia *Ronove's first name comes from the Goetic demon of the same name, who taught rhetoric and the arts in addition to allegedly being very friendly and talkative. Hypate comes from one of the three Greek muses of the lyre. *Ronove's horns bear a slight similarity to conductor's batons. *Ronove shares a title with Kurloz Makara. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:BaneOfGiygas Category:Hivetrapped